Party Time!
by Haruka Kurosaki
Summary: Mokuba has a big bash party and invites Yugi and the others. Choas insues with psychos and sexual innuendos running loose.
1. Kaoroke Corner

Title: Party Time!

Chapter 1: Karaoke Corner

Warning: This story contains offensive language, references to sexual context, and Yaoi! So if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the songs in this fic.

* * *

"Pleaseeee, big brother! It will be really, really fun. I promise!"

"No Mokuba, you can't have a party." Seto glanced down at his younger brother and he instantly knew it was a mistake. His brother was giving him the full blast puppy dog eyes, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

"B-but Seto, I really want to have a party and I would only invite a few people..." Mokuba was practically sobbing now, tears starting to run down his cherub-like cheeks. Seto could feel his resolve cracking.

The CEO sighed. "Fine, you can have your party."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Mokuba was instantly happy and dancing in place. "Oh yeah, I'm having a party, I'm having a party." Seto gave a small smile.

"Okay kid enough, go get ready for your party or whatever you need to do."

"Yes, Sir!" Mokuba saluted him then laughing he raced out of the room and up the stairs, off to plan his "big bash".

Seto sighed again. 'I can tell that this is going to be a disaster already… but at least Mokuba seemed happy.' Seto got up from his chair and strode out of the room and up to his office to get what little work he could get done before the party.

* * *

Mokuba was sitting on the couch in the living room practically bouncing from excitement. "What time is it big brother."

Seto looked up from the stock reports he was reading and rolled his eyes at his excited little brother. "It's only 6:00, Mokuba. They won't be here for an hour so calm down."

Mokuba blew out an exasperated breathe, "Seto, I'm so bored, won't you play with me?"

"Sorry kiddo, I don't have time to play. I have to finish this before the guests come." Seto looked back down at the report. Without looking up Seto picked up the coffee cup on the table next to him. "Who did you invite anyways?"

"Oh, just a couple of friends."

"These friends wouldn't happen to include Yugi and his group of losers would it?"

"Maybe…" Mokuba was using an annoying sing song voice and it was starting to tick Seto off.

"For your sake, I hope not."

Mokuba gulped at the icy tone of his brother's voice, but brushed it off without another thought.

"Come on Brother, they aren't that bad."

"Yes they are."

Mokuba rolled his eyes and went back to bouncing on the couch.

* * *

An hour passed and Mokuba was starting to get a little annoying.

"Mokuba! They will come when they come, now please be quiet."

"But brother, I can't w-." His complaint was cut short as the doorbell rang.

Without a word the raven haired youth leapt over the back of the couch and ran towards the entryway, opening the door with an exaggerated flourish he revealed Yugi, Yami, Joey, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura and Tea.

"Where's Honda?" The raven haired youth asked.

Yugi smiled. "He couldn't make it because he got sick."

"Oh." Stepping back Mokuba swept out his arm to welcome them in. "Welcome to our humble home."

Marik snorted. "Humble my ass."

Bakura looked over at him, "You're right Marik your ass is humble."

"Bite me." The psycho replied.

"Don't push your sexual fantasies onto me."

Ignoring the now bickering pair Joey looked at Mokuba, "So Mokuba, what are we goin' to do at this "big bash" as ya' called it?"

"I was thinking we could do karaoke and spin the bottle."

Tea frowned. "How are we going to play spin the bottle, I'm the only girl…"

Marik, Malik, Bakura and Yami all snorted at her naiveté while Yugi and Ryou blushed. Joey just looked confused.

"Actually I was talking about playing a different way. You see I was thinking that we could spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to sing a song, they can choose whether or not they want to sing with another person or not. Then we spin the bottle again and whoever it lands on gets to choose the song the person or people have to sing. The person who is picking can make it random, that's were they close their eyes and just pick a song."

Everyone stared at him blankly; Malik was the first to speak. "Could you repeat that shorty?"

Mokuba sighed. "It will explain itself as you play."

"Okay if you say so, kid."

Clapping his hands together Mokuba beamed. "Great! Okay the karaoke machine is in the game room, which is down the hall and to the right. You all head down there while I get my brother."

There was a general noise of agreement from the group, except for one.

"Why is tha' jerk comin' too!" Joey said outraged.

"It is his house Joey…" Yugi stated.

"I guess so." Joey grumbled. "Whatever."

Mokuba watched their backs as they filed out of the entry hall.

'Before I get Seto I have to get the very last guest.' Mokuba giggled and snuck down to the basement.

Seto was almost finished with all of his work for the night when he heard a soft knock on the doorframe. Looking up he saw his little brother standing in the doorway.

"Hey Seto! The guests are here."

"That's nice Mokuba." His voice sounded very distracted and Mokuba knew that it would take quite a bit of persuading to get Seto to come to the party.

"Come on Big Brother, it's time to greet your lovely guests." Mokuba was using the sweest voice he could muster.

"They aren't my guests they're yours."

"But Seto they all want you to come party with us!"

Setting down his last report Seto stood up out of his chair. "Okay Mokuba, I'll come with you."

'That was way easier then I thought it would be…' Turning on his heel Mokuba lead the way to the spacious game room where Bakura and Yami were currently trying to kill each other with pool sticks.

Seeing them Seto glared. "What the hell are you freaks doing!"

Glancing over at him while blocking a swing from Bakura, Yami smirked. "We're fighting, what does it look like?"

"Well stop, you're going to break my pool sticks."

"Fine." They both dropped the pool sticks down on the pool table in the middle of the room.

Walking over to the huge stereo system in the back of the room Mokuba turned on the microphone and speakers. Jumping on the stage Mokuba grabbed the mike off of its stand.

"Hello all and welcome to my wonderful party! I look forward to entertaining you tonight, but before that may I introduce my surprise guest, Noah!"

On queue, Noah walked into the room and stood next to the stage.

"How is he here Mokuba?" Seto's voice was a mixture between confusion and amazement.

"I brought him back to life!" the youngest Kaiba exclaimed.

"But… how?"

The next one to speak was Noah, "You do not want to know." He stated with a grimace.

The whole group stared at him in confusion for a moment and then they all settled into the idea.

"Whatever, lets just get this game started." Bakura was starting to get impatient with all this waiting and he didn't see why some brat should hold up their fun.

Mokuba cleared his throat and pulled a bottle out from behind his back. "Is everyone ready to start?"

Everyone nodded their heads and sat down on the floor in a circle leaving just enough room for Mokuba and Noah; Mokuba jumped back off the stage and grabbed Noah dragging him down to the floor next to him. Setting the bottle in the middle of the circle he gave a hard spin. Everyone's eyes followed the bottle until it eventually stopped on Tea.

"Okay! Tea, do you want to sing with another person or by yourself?" Mokuba asked.

Tea looked thoughtful for a second then decided. "I think I'll sing by myself…"

"Good! That should be good." He thought for a second, "Yep definitely good." Reaching out he spun the bottle again this time the spin was much shorter and landed on Yugi. "Wow that was lucky for Tea wasn't it. One of her best friends is picking her song. So Yugi what song do you choose?"

"Can I look through the songs?"

"Of course!"

Yugi lifted himself off of the floor and over to the CD rack. Looking through the CD's he saw the perfect song for Tea. Putting it in the player he went to sit back down. "Alright Tea just go up and press play and the song should start playing. If you don't know the lyrics then just look on the little screen on the side of the stage.

Tea stood up and walked up to the stage and climb up on it. She stood nervously with the mike in her hand. Reaching back she pressed the play button and the music started blasting through the speakers. 1

_There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me _

Give me a dance floor  
Give me a dj  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say  
Cause I need to go  
Need to getaway tonight

I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

_  
_The group was staring at Tea, she was good but she lacked the certain pizzazz that she needed in order to be great. Malik leaned over to Marik and started chatting about what she was doing wrong while singing and Bakura was tickling the back of Ryou's neck making the younger boy squirm. Yugi was watching Tea with pride while Yami was watching Yugi with a certain lustful gleam in his eye. Joey was staring blankly at Tea as if he had no idea why she was singing and Seto was grimacing at the stupidity of everyone at the party. Mokuba on the other hand was having the time of his life trying to poke Noah while the aqua-haired boy kept slapping his hand whenever he got close. _  
_

_The city's restless  
It's all around me  
People in motion  
Sick of all the same routines  
And they need to go  
They need to get away  
Tonight _

I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

People all around you  
Everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you  
Everybody watching like it's some kind of show  
Everybody's watching  
They don't really know you now  
(They don't really know you)  
(They don't really know you)  
And forever

Wake Up Wake Up  
(Wake Up Wake Up)  
Wake Up Wake Up  
(Wake Up Wake Up)

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere  
I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

When the song ended everyone (except for Bakura, Marik and Seto) respectfully clapped and told Tea how good she had been. She blushed and sat back down in her spot in the circle.

"You were very good Tea, but now it's time for the next person!" Mokuba grabbed the bottle and did a spinning throw sending it skidding across the floor and stopping right in front of Yami. "You're up Yami; do you want to sing by yourself?"

"No, I want to sing a duet." He grabbed the bottle and spun it lightly. It spun for a few seconds and then stopped in front of the vulnerable looking Yugi. "Yes! Come on Yugi." He grabbed the smaller boy's hand and practically dragged him to the stage.

"Wait! We have to figure out who's going to choose your song." Mokuba said daintily spinning the bottle. It spun wobbly and finally landed on Joey. "So Joey, what's it gonna be?"

"I think I'll make it interesting and choose random."

"Okay, just get Tea's CD out of the player and pick one of the other CD's."

Joey stood and strode over to the player grabbed Tea's CD and stuffed it back into its case then onto the CD rack. Then sticking his hand out he randomly choose a CD with a dark blue and red case. Walking over to the player he placed the disk into it and pressed play for Yami.

The pointed haired teens both grabbed mikes and listened to the start of the song. 'Hey, I know this song…' the young pharaoh thought. "Hey Yugi, I'll sing the first part and you sing the second part, okay?"

"Sure Yami." So Yami started the song harshly sing into the mike. 2

_In one moment I'm goin all the way.  
I make my poetry everyday.  
And I'm frozen, comin right on time I froze my mind with that serious rhyme.  
And I'm open comin up inside you know my mind has got a grand design  
and I'm flowin, goin all the way I make my point to be everyday come on.  
_

Yami gave Yugi a quick queue and the younger boy looked down at the screen to see the lyrics. Then started singing a little less rough then Yami but still pretty harsh.

_And I wanna take you down, but your soul cannot be found.  
It doesn't matter much you see cause your disease is killing me.  
And you know its only right cause it feels like paradise.  
I know nothing is for free cause your disease is killing me.  
_

At this point Yami decided to join back in so he and Yugi's voices rang through the room, echoing off of the walls.

_My minds broken, I'm goin up in smoke if you breathe my toke I'm guaranteeing  
you choke  
and I'm chosen to testify to the masses wear dark glasses like the cops in  
Texas.  
All knowing its not a premonition kill the competition like a man on a mission  
I'm blowin comin up inside like the Bee Gees cry I'm just stayin alive come on. _

And I wanna take you down, but your soul cannot be found.  
It doesn't matter much you see cause your disease is killing me.  
And you know its only right cause it feels like paradise.  
I know nothing is for free cause your disease is killing me.

Everyone was amazed at how well both of them could sing you might expect it from Yami but Yugi! Even Mokuba had stopped his incisive attempts at poking Noah to listen.

_  
So now I'm finally goin down can I find my way back home now there's no one  
else  
around can I find my way back home.  
Will I ever see the light.  
Even though I'm fallin.  
Will there ever be any peace for me.  
Even though I'm falling.  
Will there ever be any peace for me.  
Even though I'm falling.  
Will there ever be any peace for me._

At this point Yami decided again to let Yugi have the stage and stopped singing to hear the beautiful voice of his little hikari. Yugi was getting really into singing and didn't notice when Yami stopped.

_  
And I wanna take you down, but your soul cannot be found._  
_It doesn't matter much you see cause your disease is killing me.  
And you know its only right cause it feels like paradise.  
I know nothing is for free cause your disease is killing me. _

And I wanna take you down, but your soul cannot be found.  
It doesn't matter much you see cause your disease is killing me.  
And you know its only right cause it feels like paradise.  
I know nothing is for free cause your disease is killing me.

When the song finally ended everyone, even Marik, Bakura and Seto started clapping. This caused Yugi to blush and look down at his shoes. Both of them walked off the stage and back over to the group sitting next to each other in the circle or rather Yugi sat, Yami plopped.

"This is going as good as I hoped it would!" Mokuba squealed spinning the bottle in front of him. "Who will be our next victim?" The bottle slowed and directed it's nozzle at Joey. "Lucky you Joey, you're up! Do want to sing alone?" asked the peppy raven haired boy.

"Nah' I think I'll take Yam's lead and do a duet."

"Cool. Off we go then." Spinning the poor bottle once again it slowed and pointed to… Seto!

"No! Can I take back my choice!" Joey yelped.

"Nope, you're stuck with your decision." Mokuba answered with a giggle.

"That's some bad luck there mate." Yami said with a smirk.

"So who's going to pick what we sing?" Seto's voice was emotionless, but Mokuba could tell he was nervous. This fact made the teens smile widen as he spun the bottle softly.

"Round and Round it goes where it stops only I know." Mokuba couldn't help but sing as the bottle slowed to a stop in front of none other than himself. "Told ya, I get to choose the song; I know the perfect song for you two!"

The youth jumped up and rushed to the stage grabbing Yami's CD, he crammed it into its case slamming it back onto the rack. Grabbing another case he ran back to the player and plopped the disk in.

"There we go! Come on guys get up here." The boy slid back off the stage and dropped down into the circle right on top of Noah. "Oops sorry Noah…"

"It's fine." Mokuba thought he was seeing things but he could have sworn that he saw Noah blushing.

Marik leaned in closer to the two and whispered sarcastically, "Smooooooth, squirt."

Seto and Joey proceeded to the stage and climbed onto it both of them grabbing mikes when they got up.

Mokuba remember something suddenly and said, "Hey Seto, you're singing the first part of the song and Joeys singing the second part, k?"

"Whatever." Reaching back he pressed the play button and listened to the begin tune. The song was catchy enough he guessed.

"I've never heard this song before." Tea said leaning in.

"Me neither." said Yugi, "Has anyone?" Everyone except Mokuba shook their heads.

"It's a good song, you'll all like it." Mokuba said in a whispered then turned to see his brother start singing.3

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
_

Seto's voice was clear and he hit every note perfectly. Everyone in the circle was in heaven listening to the young CEO, when Yami finally started to listen to the lyrics the started snickering, while Yugi just blushed.

_  
Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet _

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Marik leaned over Noah and whispered to Mokuba, "You were right kid; this song does fits those two perfectly." The psychotic blond then started snickering along with Yami.

Seto stopped singing and it switched to Joey's uncertain voice, it wavered a bit but it was still a pleasure to hear. Even Seto had to admit that Joey was a good singer. The brunette could see the blush staining the blonde's cheeks crimson as he sang.

_  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet _

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Joey stopped and it was Seto's turn again. Using his clear voice he emphasized his words with a hint of longing.

_  
Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know_

Joey started again with his voice a little more certain now that he only had to sing a short part and he tried to match the longing that Seto had put into his voice.

_  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know  
_

Seto found it laughable that the mutt had tried to copy his voice. He had found it even more funny when he actually did it pretty well, taking over the song he began his part.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Joey could feel his cheeks growing hotter as he sang his part to his greatest rival. Who was currently smirking at the position he was in.

_  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  
_

They were now switching off every line starting with Seto then Joey.

_  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
_

Seto started sing his part in the ending with ease and he knew that his voice sounded wonderful.

_  
I hate everything about you  
_

Joey ended the song on a perfect note as the music began to fade away.

_Why do I love you_

There was a roar of approval from the audience and Seto smirked at the attention. Joey grinned and leapt off the stage swaggering towards his spot. "Not bad Kaiba." He called back over his shoulder.

"Not so bad yourself." Seto muttered to himself as he stared at Joey's finely sculptured ass. Snapping out of his thoughts he gracefully stepped off of the stage and down into his spot.

"Okay, we're only going to do one more round so it's luck of the draw who gets to go. And now it's time to spinnnn!" He said while flicking the bottle, it turned round and round and round making them all a little bit dizzy before deciding to stop on Noah.

"Go Noah, you wanna sing alone or with another person?"

"I'll follow the crowd and sing with another person."

"Great! Let's see who the lucky person is going to be." Before Mokuba could reach the bottle Bakura grabbed it and gave it a strong push. "No fair, that's my job!" The youth cried.

"Sorry midget, couldn't resist."

The bottle was still spinning and it didn't look like it would stop any time soon so Malik stuck out his foot and kicked it sending it flying. The bottle rocketed across the floor and into Mokuba's lap.

Malik shrugged. "I guess you're it, shrimp. I'll pick your song since I kicked the bottle."

"Sure, what are you gonna choose?"

"Random."

"Awww man that's no fun! Oh well come on Noah lets go." He grabbed Noah's arm and yanked him up to the stage with Noah stumbling to stay up behind him.

Malik carefully got the CD out of the player and into its case then put it back on the rack. He stuck out his hand and grabbed a case. Putting the CD in to the player he hopped of the stage and went back to the circle and sat in Marick's lap. "Mokuba, you're doing the first part while Noah does the second part."

"Okay." The teen replied after he had successfully pulled Noah onto the stage.

Mokuba reached back and pressed play then got ready to sing. The beginning of the song started off smooth and he began to sing. 4

_I am heaven sent  
Don't you dare forget  
I am all you've ever wanted  
What all the other boys all promised  
Sorry I told  
I just needed you to know  
I think in decimals and dollars  
I am the cause to all your problems  
Shelter from cold  
We are never alone  
Coordinate brain and mouth  
Then ask me what it's like to have myself so figured out  
I wish I knew  
I hope this song starts a craze.  
The kind of song that ignites the airwaves  
The kind of song that makes people glad to be where they are  
with whoever they're there with  
This is war_

Mokuba's voice was perfect, plain and simple. He hit every note, he put the right emotions into his words and his singing voice was the complete opposite of his normal voice and everyone including Noah was stunned.

_  
Every line is about who I don't wanna write about anymore.  
I hope you come down with something  
they can't diagnose, don't have the cure for  
Holding on to your grudge  
Oh it's so hard to have someone to love  
And keeping quiet is hard  
Cause you can't keep a secret  
if it never was a secret to start  
(at least pretend you didn't want to get caught)  
_

Noah suddenly took over the tune in a rough voice that was a little bit over the top but it still sounded good.

_We're concentrated on falling apart  
We were contenders, now throwing the fights  
I just want to believe...I just want to believe...I just want to believe... in us _

Noah's voice suddenly turned smooth and lovely, if a little pompous. This change actually made his voice sound great, not as good as Mokuba's and Seto's but still pretty damn good. As he went his voice got more and more arrogant, but it seemed to fit the lyrics.

_  
Oh, we're so c-c-c-c- controversial  
We are I am entirely smooth  
We admit to the truth  
We are I am the best at what we do  
And these are the words you wish you wrote down  
This is the way you wish your voice sounds Handsome and smart  
Ooh, my tongue's the only muscle on my body  
that works harder than my heart  
And it's all from watching TV.  
And from speeding up my breathing  
Wouldn't stop if I could  
Oh, it hurts to be this good  
You're holding on to your grudge  
Oh, it hurts to always have to be honest with the one that you love  
Oh, so let it go_

Without warning Noah's voice suddenly turned rough again. The only difference was this time he was trying to keep some of the pompous tone he had before.

_We're concentrated on falling apart  
We were contenders, now throwing the fights  
I just want to believe...I just want to believe...I just want to believe..._

_We're concentrated on falling apart  
We were contenders, now throwing the fights  
I just want to believe...I just want to believe...I just want to believe…  
_

Now there was as long guitar solo were everyone was starting to loosen up and bob their heads to the music when out of the blue Mokuba yelled, "SCREAMO!" Noah turned to stare at him only to see him beaming. Then the guitar solo ended and Mokuba started singing again. His part started of quiet but at the end he was screaming into the mike.

_This is the grace only we can bestow  
This is the price you pay for loss of control  
This is the break in the bend  
This is the closest of calls  
This is the reason you're alone  
This is the rise and fall_

Noah was gaping at Mokuba and he almost missed his queue, but he recover just in time with his rough pompous voice.

_We're concentrated on falling apart  
We were contenders, now throwing the fights  
I just want to believe...I just want to believe...I just want to believe..._

_We're concentrated on falling apart  
We were contenders, now throwing the fights  
I just want to believe...I just want to believe...I just want to believe..._

By the time the music had faded away all of the Yami's plus Malik were rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. Marik wiped tears out of ears, "Oh kid that was priceless."

Yugi and Ryou looked confused and Joey was snickering, Seto was smirking. Of course his brothers would be good singers; Kaibas were good at everything after all.

"Why did you yell screamo?" Ryou asked more then a little confused.

Walking back to the circle Mokuba looked over at Ryou contemplating for a second then answered, "You noticed that the part of the song that I just sang ended by having me scream, right." Ryou nodded. "Well when you do that it's called screamo or more precisely music with screaming like that is called screamo. You get all of that?"

"Yeah I think so…"

They all huddled in their little circle until Tea spoke. This surprised everyone because she hadn't spoken for a while and they had forgotten that she was there. "I have to go you guys; I'll see you at school on Monday." With that said she stood up and walked out the door.

Yugi stared around looking at all the other games in the room. "What should we do now?"

TBC…maybe

1 Wake up by Hilary Duff

2Your disease by ZEROFINGERS

3I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace

4I forgive you, but my Tommy gun don't by Brand New

If any of you have the time you should really listen to these songs. They're really good in my opinion…


	2. I've Never

Title: Party Time!

Chapter 2: I've Never

Warning: This story contains offensive language, references to sexual context, and Yaoi! So if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: Hisoka-chan does not own the game I've never or the characters from Yugioh, she just likes to twist them up a bit.

* * *

"What do you do now, chibi-chan?" Malik was beginning to get bored when Mokuba did not immediately answer Yugi's question so he decided to repeat it.

"I was thinking we could play I've Never but I 'm wondering how we could work it seeing as I'm a minor and can't drink."

Malik's face twisted in confusion, "What's I've Never?" The other Egyptians had similar expressions on their faces as well.

Mokuba tried to think of the right words to describe the game when his brother found them for him.

"It's a drinking game, you have to say something you've never done and then if anyone has done it they have to drink."

Everyone except Joey, Yugi, Noah and Ryou perked up at the mention of drinking, of course Mokuba and Seto already knew what it was so their expressions hadn't changed.

Mokuba turned to beam at his brother, "Since you already know what it is can you go and get the alcohol, it's in the kitchen."

Seto sighed once again, "Sure, whatever." He then trudged out the door to the kitchen.

"It sounds like fun doesn't it, aibou?" Yami said leaning closer to Yugi.

"I guess but I don't think we should really be drinking…"

To this Marik slapped the tri-colored boy on the back, "Don't worry about it Shrimp, you don't have to drink if you don't want to." Marik grinned." I mean you don't really look like someone who can hold their liquor very well after all."

Marik could tell by the look of anger in Yugi's eyes that his plan had worked, "Of course I can hold my liquor; I can do it just as well as you can!" In truth Yugi had never even had a sip of alcohol before but he couldn't back down now.

As Yugi stormed of to stand next to Joey Yami leaned into Marik, "Nice plan you had there 'friend'."

"Thanks 'bud'."

The two walked in opposite directions, Yami towards Yugi and Marik towards Malik, both of them were silently cackling.

Yugi had managed to persuade Joey and Ryou that the game would be fun and that they had to join in or it would be boring. They both hesitantly agreed and all three of them walked of shortly joined by Yami. The walked into the kitchen to find Seto with his hands full of champagne and wine.

"Go Kaiba! You finally thought ahead for once." Yami cheered attempting to take a bottle from him.

"I didn't think ahead, Mokuba did."

Managing too snag a bottle of sake from Kaiba, Yami examined it, "How did the kid manage to buy all this liquor if he's underage?"

Seto swiped the bottle back from Yami and held them all tighter, "I don't think I want to know…"

Seto set the bottles on the table and went back to the cupboard to get more

Joey, who had been poking around in the fridge, managed to surface long enough to ask, "Where are we going to play?"

"In the dining room," the muffled voice replied, "it's the biggest."

"That has to be one big ass room." The blonde said in appreciation.

"Don't swear Mutt." Seto absentmindedly replied. Not finding anymore drinks in the cupboard he slammed it shut and lifted the bottles of the table. He headed to the Dining room knowing the others would follow.

"Hey Mutt, go get the others."

"Don't call me Mutt asshole!" But the pup changed his direction back to the game room to get the others.

When he arrived things were again in a state of chaos, Malik and Marik looked like they were trying to eat Bakura, while the albino was just lying on the ground laughing hysterically. Mokuba was hiding behind Noah as they both watched the mutant display of affection from a distance.

Joey ran over and attempted to drag Malik and Marik off of Bakura but to no avail, they were either too fat or to strong and the blonde couldn't get them to budge.

"Will you two knock it of," he said as he gave another useless tug, "You're in the presence of minors if ya hadn't noticed."

Marik looked up this, "They can always join if they want."

Joey's face turned green, "Oh I think I'm gonna be sick… the mental images…" Joey couldn't help the disgusted shudder that wracked his body.

The pup looked over at Noah to see the boy's expression reflecting his own, while Mokuba was almost rolling on the floor from silent giggles.

"What is taking so long Mutt!" The color drained out of his face as he heard the prominent voice of the CEO of Kaiba Corp. coming towards the now closed door to the game room.

The three tangled bodies on the floor had similar reactions as they all tried to scramble apart at the same time, only succeeding in tangling up in each other more.

The trio managed to untangle themselves and stand up right before the door opened to reveal a very agitated Seto Kaiba.

"What took so long Mutt?" The president repeated.

Joey laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head, "Oh we just had a bit of trouble ya know, um, getting separated, I mean getting ready, ya ready. Hehe" The blonde could tell by the look in Seto's eyes that he was suspicious but he tried to ignore it as he rushed by the brunette. The others quickly followed, not wanting Kaiba to figure out what they had been doing in front of his "innocent" little brother.

When everyone was situated in the dining room, which was just as big as Joey had imaged it would be, Seto poured them all a glass of wine. They all sat down and took their glasses; luckily for Mokuba Seto had forgotten that he was underage and shouldn't be drinking.

"So who should be first?" Mokuba asked gazing around at the familiar faces.

"It was your idea so why don't you go first Mokuba-kun?" Yugi said with a smile.

"Okay! Let me think, hm, oh I know I've never gotten less than 100 average in school.

Everyone around him except for Noah and Seto gaped at him, "How is that possible you would have to get everything right!" Joey said in astonishment.

The raven-haired boy beamed at him, "I know, so drink if you have." Of course everyone except Noah and Seto took a quick drink.

Yugi's face turned red, "Whoa this is really weird tasting…"

"Are you alright aibou?"

"Hai, just a little dizzy," Yugi heard Marik and Malik cackle at him and his blush deepened, "I fine though!"

Mokuba smiled at the other boy, "That's good now can we continue?"

"Yeah, you're up next Noah." Ryou said happily.

"Okay, I've never… I've never walked outside in the nude." This caused a few giggles from the group and a few more chuckles.

Joey, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Malik, Marik and Mokuba all took sips from their glasses, most of them not managing to swallow through their laughter.

Seto looked appalled, 'When have you done this Mokuba!"

Mokuba glanced at his brother sheepishly, "About a month ago…"

"Welcome to the dark side," Marik said to Mokuba leaning over Noah to offer him a high five, the boy slapped the offered hand with yet another giggle.

"Glad to be here, you're up."

The psycho waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah, I've never set fire to a building… no wait I have done that, what haven't I done…" The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment before finally coming up with something, "I've never kissed a girl!"

Yugi, Mokuba, Joey and Seto all took a sip.

Marik's eyes light up, "Oh who has the infamous Seto Kaiba kissed?"

Seto shrugged, "I can't remember her name."

Everyone winced; it was a very sad thing to not remember your first kiss.

Marik then turned his attention to Mokuba and Yugi, "I can understand Joey but who have you two little devils locked lips with?"

They both answered at the same time, "Tea…" They looked at each other for a moment before both of them shrugged and turned away.

Everyone else looked at the two of them with a mixture of shock and confusion, the shock was from the fact that they had both kissed Tea, who was not only interested in Yami but was at least four years older than Mokuba. And the confusion was from the moment the two chibis had just shared, it seemed as if they both understood each other pain

Marik was the first to break the silence, "Well that was weird… Anyways you're up Malik."

Malik gratefully grabbed the rope his Yami had thrown him in order to get out of the uncomfortable silence, "Okay I've never had sex with a girl!"

Marik smacked his forehead, he had tried to help his hikari but he was just too stupid. If they didn't want to talk about kissing why would they want to talk about sex!

The look of pain entered Yugi's eyes once again but this time he was not joined by Mokuba in his suffering. He, Joey and Seto took a drink once again, Seto was happy to see that his brother didn't take a drink as well. But the CEO couldn't help but notice that Mokuba stared at the ground as Yugi tried to catch his eye.

Everyone knew without having to ask who little Yugi had slept with and it didn't take a genius to see how much Yami wanted to kill the ditzy cheerleader at the moment. Even the Yamis deided not to intrude upon the silence that had fallen even more heavily then the last had. Yugi was still vainly attempting to catch Mokuba's gaze while the black-haired teen continued to stare at the ground.

Suddenly as if nothing had happened Mokuba lifted his head with the biggest grin anyone had ever seen on his face, "You're up Ryou!"

That one smile had managed to lift the fading fun at the party and the albino smiled back. "Okay I've never eaten meat." There was a cough from next to the boy; he turned to see it was Bakura.

"Actually Ryou, you kind of have…"

"Oh, really," When he received an affirmative from Bakura he tried again, "Then I've never died."

All of the Yamis glared at him along with Noah as they took their respectable drinks.

Ryou turned to his now glaring Yami, "It's your turn Bakura."

"Hmf, I've never eaten two pounds of ice cream."

"Bakura! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that," Ryou took a quiet sip as did to no ones surprise, Mokuba.

Yugi was trying to come up with something for his turn but his mind was just too clouded, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all… He felt someone lean over his ear and whisper in a suggestion, it sounded good to his muddled brain so out it came, "I've never giggled in the movie theaters!" Everyone fell over at the sheer randomness of this statement. Mokuba and Ryou both took drinks but they were the only ones and everyone else was still trying to recover from their fall.

Yugi looked over at Yami, "It's your turn Yami."

"Hmmm, I've never voluntarily worn a dress." His face was as blank as stone and no one could tell whether or not he was kidding. Mokuba once again took a drink followed by Ryou.

Noah stared at Mokuba in astonishment, "When have you worn a dress!"

Mokuba laughed, "When I was saving Seto," he turned to the brunette, "remember Seto I had to dress up in that dress and be kidnapped."

"Yeah… I was scared that you had gone insane."

Joey looked at Ryou, "Oh yeah I remember that but then what's your excuse Ryou?"

The albino smiled and glanced at Bakura, "Remember when Bakura and Yami dueled during Duelist Kingdom and Bakura turned us all into cards. Then I was Change of Hearts and I was wearing a dress."

Yugi looked over at him, "I had forgotten about that, it seems like it happened so long ago…

Ryou sighed, "It wasn't that long ago Yugi."

Mokuba cut in at this point, "Come on guys, let's keep playing!"

Mokuba, Yugi and Joey were all starting to look a little red in the face.

"'Eh Kiab' why is it tha' ya' aen't drunk? You've drinkin' as much as us!"

Seto smirked at the mutt's slightly slurred speech, "That's because unlike you I developed alcohol tolerance at a young age, so did Mokuba, that's why his voice is not slurred like yours."

"Really?" the blonde turned towards the little ivory-haired teen.

The boy beamed, "Yep and it's your turn Joey."

"Okay, I've never," Joey smirked, "I've never kissed a guy."

His smirk was returned by Malik, Marik, Bakura, Yami and Noah as they all took a deep drink, Yugi and Ryou looked around before they took drinks as well. Mokuba did the same silently taking a small sip, finally only Seto and Joey hadn't taken a drink.

Yami's eyebrow rose as he stared at the brunette, "Kaiba."

The president smirked and took a drink as well, "Happy?"

The Yami growled seductively, "Not nearly." His voice was suggestive enough to make Seto want to barf.

Mokuba did not fail to notice this so he decided to change the subject, "You're up, big brother."

"Right… I've never," He grimaced as he could only think of one thing," officially won a duel against Yami."

Of course everyone except Yugi and Yami took sips from their glasses. Most of them took them rather grudgingly in fact…

Yami who was smirking once again looked towards Mokuba, "It is your turn once again littlest Kaiba."

Mokuba huffed at this, "Littlest!" Then to everyone's extreme discomfort the young boy produced a blood thirsty grin that made his older brother proud, "I've never been physically attracted to Joey."

This produced the desired effect as Joey blushed a color of crimson that rivaled Yami's eyes and everyone else started fidgeting. Mokuba watched as Yami, Malik, Marik, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Seto all took sips from their glasses. This caused Joey's blush to deepen even further.

"Kaiba! But ya' hate me!"

"I may hate you but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate you." Seto's eyes were filled with lust and it made Joey want to run like hell but he stood his ground. Joey may have stood his ground but he couldn't think of a come back so, Kaiba had won round 1.

Mokuba, who had not noticed the altercation between Joey and his brother, beamed at Noah, "It's your turn!" He said in a sing-song voice.

Noah rolled his eyes, "I've never kissed my sibling, and yes Yamis do count."

This caused Mokuba's beam to falter as he took a drink as did Seto, they were quickly followed by Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Yami and Joey.

Mokuba looked at Joey at shock, "You kissed Serenity!"

Joey shrugged, "Yeah when we were kids we did a little kiss."

"Oh…" Mokuba was thinking back to his own kiss with his brother, it hadn't been anything really all that memorable just a brush of lip against lip but Mokuba knew he would never forget it. It had been his first experience with anything related to sex and it hadn't been his last, Mokuba was far less innocent then everyone thought he was.

Dragging his mind from such thoughts he saw that absolutely everyone was staring at his, "What" They all looked away as if they had just been caught doing something horrible. "What!" He repeated, he hated it when people stared at him for no reason it made him uncomfortable.

Noah was the first one to speak, "Well you were sitting there squirming and blushing, and it looked as if you were going to come or something…" He watched as Mokuba blushed and looked down, secretly the aqua-haired boy had particularly enjoyed the show his little step-brother had given.

"I was just remembering something," The young boy murmured biting his lip.

Marik leaned over Noah for the umpteenth time that night, "It must have been something _nice_, ne chibi-chan?" Malik snorted at this as did Bakura.

Mokuba's glared up at them, "Shut up!"

"Sure, sure not like it matters to us anyways," Malik's voice was dismissing and everyone knew to stop talking about it.

Marik coughed, "I think we've been playing this game long enough, most of us are almost dead drunk and it would ruin the party if things get worse. Besides, I think we've learned more about each other then we ever wished to, right?"

Seto smirked looking at Joey, "You can say that again."

Marik did his little psycho smile, Okay I will, I think we've-" He was cut off as Bakura plastered a hand over his mouth.

"He was kidding Marik."

"Oh I couldn't tell, geez Kaiba you gotta work on your sarcastic voice." Coming from anyone else this would have been stupid, but for some reason it seemed a perfectly logical thing for Marik to say.

Yami ignored the two other yami's and stared once again at Mokuba, "So kid, what do we do now?"

TBC...

Haruka: I decided to continue this story even though I didn't get any reviews; my goal is for one of my fics to reach 100,000 words and 50 reviews.

I hope you liked it and if you did , please review!


	3. Swimming Around

Title: Party Time!

Chapter 3: Swimming Around

Warning: This story contains offensive language, references to sexual context, and Yaoi! So if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: Hisoka-chan does not own the characters of Yugioh.

* * *

Mokuba rubbed his chin, his mind was a little foggy from all the liquor and he kind of had to pee, "I don't know, why don't we play tag?"

Yami raised a brow, "You're kidding, right?"

Mokuba threw up his arms in frustration, "I don't know! I can't think of anything and I have to pee!" He stormed out of the room and towards the bathroom, all the way mumbling about stupid losers stopping him from going. You see, poor little Mokuba had had a bit to much to drink and was a little delusional at the moment.

Malik stared at the boy's back as he fled the room, "Your brother's a little crazy isn't he…"

Seto rubbed his face, "Sometimes."

* * *

When Mokuba came back he seemed calmer and his smile was back in place, Malik had the lingering suspicion that the smile was more from alcohol than anything.

"During my brief stay in the bathroom I thought of the perfect thing to do!" Mokuba's voice was a little bit slurred and his grin had gone a bit lopsided.

"Mokuba-kun I think you need to sit down for a bit…" Yugi attempted to grab Mokuba's arm but he missed when the teen started spinning in circles.

Marik's face split into a grin, "I think you're brother is a bit more drunk than we thought."

"Yeah I think that he needs-." Seto was cut off as Mokuba stopped spinning and stared at them all.

"That's what my idea was!"

Joey's face mirrored everyone else's in its confusion, "What was your idea?"

Mokuba brandished his arms out around him, "We should go swimming!"

Noah snorted, "We'd all probably drown."

Mokuba sulked, "No we wouldn't, we'd be fine!"

"But Mokuba, we don't have our swimsuits." Ryou said.

"It doesn't matter, we're all boys. We can go in our underwear."

Seto grabbed the back of his brother's shirt, "I think that you need to calm down, kiddo."

Malik, Marik, and Bakura all had similar expressions, but Yami's was much more sinister than the other three. "I don't know Kaiba, it could be fun."

"No, there is no chance in hell that I am letting a bunch of drunken teenagers in my pool at night."

Mokuba looked up at his brother. "Oh come on brother, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah Kaiba, it'll be fun!" Yami chorused in.

"No! There is no way in hell that I'm going to let my drunken brother in a pool with psychos, especially when they're all in their underwear!"

Yami nudged Yugi and gestured over to Seto with a smirk. Yugi giggled as Yami leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

"Okay Yami!" Yugi walked over to Mokuba and whispered something in the young teen's ear.

"You are so smart Yugi! I would have never thought of that!" Both of them turned towards Seto with their eyes huge and their lips trembling.

"P-please Seto, we r-really wanna go swimming…" They both spoke in the same high pitched voice and Yugi even went so far as to call Kaiba Seto.

Seto could feel his resistance waver as he watched Yugi and Mokuba's eyes go even bigger.

For the second time that day Seto gave in to the puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I give up."

"Yeah!" Mokuba gave Yugi a small high-five.

Malik swung his arm around Seto's shoulder, "So Kaiba, where do we find this wonderful pool of yours?"

Seto shrugged away from the other's arm and glared. "Follow me." He said through gritted teeth. He began to lead them all down yet another hallway and up a set of stairs.

Bakura whistled in appreciation and whispered over to Marik. "Man, this house is huge!"

"Ya I know, how much space do two people need?" Marik said with a smirk.

"You got me there."

They all stopped in front of a large blue door, it had seashells and a dolphin etched in.

"Well here we are." Seto said with a grimace. He had always disliked this room because it was far to tacky for his tastes. He could clearly remember the many fountains and the (in his opinion) puke green walls. It gave him the shivers just thinking about it.

"Cool…" Joey said cautiously as he stared at the overly decorated door, he walked up and gave it a little push. It swung open to reveal a spacious room full of water. Or at least it seemed that way, the pool was so big that it took up more than 3 fourths of the room.

Seto stared at the interior of the pool room; it had changed completely since he had last been there. Gone were the fountains and the puke green paint and in their place was a bigger pool and bright yellow wallpaper. On the far right side of the room was a magnificent waterfall that shot from the wall. He looked back at Mokuba and saw the kid grinning.

"I knew how much you hated the fountains and the paint so I had it changed, what do you think?"

"It's fine, anything would be better than those walls."

"Enough talk, let's swim!" Bakura exclaimed ripping off his shirt.

"Bakura!" Ryou blushed and fumbled over to his yami, "You can't do that without warning!"

Bakura grabbed Ryou's chin and leaned in, "Why not Ryou?"

As Bakura's face got closer and closer to his own Ryou started to panic, "B-because it's embarrassing."

"Yeah dude it's embarrassing." Yami could barely control his snigger as he pulled Bakura way from the obviously flustered light. "Now come on and get in there." He gave Bakura a strong shove and sent the other sprawling into the water.

"Hey you bastard I still have my pants on!"

"Well I guess you're going to have to have wet pants then." He was so busy laughing at Bakura that he didn't notice that Marik had gotten behind him.

"You too Yami." He pushed Yami into the water right on top of Bakura he then proceeded to jump in himself.

Malik quickly followed his example so that all four of them were in a dog pile at the shallow end of the pool.

"What is wrong with you freaks?" Seto said crossing his arms over his chest in disapproval.

"Awww don't be that way Kaiba-chan!" Malik said as he slowly drifted away from the others.

"Yeah moneybags live a little!" Joey lunged at Seto and managed to knock both of them into the water.

"Get off of me you stupid mutt!" Seto was having some problems when he had a persistent mutt draped over him; it didn't help the situation at all that they were both currently soaking wet.

"Oh come on Kaiba! Have a little fun will ya'!" Joey laughed as Seto squirmed around trying to get away. He wouldn't let the young CEO go until he knew that Seto was really hot and bothered and from his perspective the other wasn't nearly uncomfortable enough, so he squeezed Seto tighter.

When Seto felt the grip around his waste tighten he gave a smothered yelp. "What are you doing Mutt!"

"I'm having fun, duh!" Joey shifted all his weight to his toes and attempted to drag Seto under the surface of the water. His attempts failed as Seto managed to pull himself over the side of the pool, pulling Joey along for the ride.

"I don't want to repeat myself again, get off Mutt." Seto said coldly as he shook water from his drenched brown hair.

Joey slid his arms from the other waist and slipped slowly back into the water. "You're such ah' loser."

"Yeah Kaiba, Joey was just havin' some fun." Marik said as he grabbed Malik, who had slowly been drifting to wards the waterfall. "Stay away from there Malik."

"Why? It's not like it's toxic or anything right Kaiba?" Malik looked over at the president.

"Of course it's not toxic you idiot." Seto said as he lifted his soaked black shirt over his head.

All conversation stopped as all eyes followed Seto's movement, all eyes except Noah's. It was as if the little computer hacker was immune to Seto's good looks… Even Mokuba stopped and stared as Seto removed his white undershirt as well leaving nothing on but his pants. Their eyes followed a drop of water that had the pleasure of slidding down that gorgeous body.

"What?" It didn't take a genius to realize that almost everyone in the room was staring at him and it was making Seto slightly nervous.

The spell was broken and everyone scurried around acting like that had been doing something else the whole time. The only one left staring was Mokuba.

"Hey Seto…" The boy whispered quietly.

"Yes Mokuba?" Seto turned to see his brother blushing bright red.

"Never mind. It's nothing." The younger Kaiba said with a smile. EEEK!" Mokuba spun around and slapped Noah.

"Ow! What the fuck! Why'd you hit me?" Noah yelled holding his cheek.

"You just felt up my ass!" Mokuba glared.

"No I didn't!" Noah yelped, backing away from the furious boy.

"You didn't?" Mokuba gave one slow blink. "Then who did?"

He heard a chuckle from next to him and looked over to see Bakura lazing over the side of the pool. "That would be me, munchkin. I mean it was right there and I just couldn't resist."

A bottle of shampoo came flying over and smacked Bakura harshly on the forehead sending him flying back into the water.

"How dare you grope my brother, you little bastard!" Seto had flung himself into the water and was speeding over to Bakura, who had just enough sense to start swimming away quickly (and I mean quickly).

"Stay away from me you freak!" Bakura said over his shoulder as Seto got closer and closer.

"Now I'm the freak, at least I don't grope 13 year olds!" He was so close he could almost grab the ends of Bakura's hair.

"Ahhh!" Fake frightened tears were forming in Bakura's eyes as Seto tugged at the ends of his hair. "Let go!"

"Ugggh." Seto let a brief grunt as something landed on his back. He bucked up in an attempt to get the thing off him, but it hung on tightly. "Get off me!"

"No way, you're going to kill 'Kura!" Was the muffled reply from whom, Seto could only assume was Ryou.

"Fine." He let Bakura's hair slip between his fingers as Ryou slipped off his back. "You're all freaks!" He swam back over to his brother's and lifted himself out of the pool, collapsing when he got over the edge.

"Thanks for defending me Ni-sama." Mokuba said, hands on his knees looking down on Seto. The CEO raised his hand in acknowledgement. Mokuba grabbed the raised hand and helped his brother off the ground.

"Awwww," was heard all around the pool by the tender brotherly moment.

"Oh cut it out ya saps!" Bakura yelled, grasping onto Ryou's neck.

"Shut up you loser!" Bakura had to dodge yet another shampoo from Seto.

Letting go of his brother, Mokuba giggled and jumped into the pool. "Man I love this water." He splashed water at his two brothers and swam over to Yugi.

Seto cursed as he was covered in water once more while Noah only laughed. Pulling of his shoes, the aqua-haired boy stuck his feet in the pool. Seto neglected to follow his lead and just jumped in.

"Go Ni-sama!" Mokuba glomped him, letting out a random giggle.

"You two are so funny!" Ryou laughed and glomped Bakura in a similar way. Yugi followed the trend and latched onto Yami, while Yami snuggled Joey. Now the only people who weren't hugging were Noah, Marik and Malik. The two Egyptians looked at each other, then at Noah and attacked. Leaping up, they grabbed the boy and dragged him under the water.

"Snuggle time!" Malik buried his face in Noah's hair. Marik obviously agreed as he squeezed Noah tightly.

"No fair!" Mokuba untangled himself from his brother and swam over to the three, dragging Joey, Yami and Yugi behind him. "Group hug!" The all pounced on each other until only Seto wasn't in the pile of tangled limbs.

Panting heavily, Joey took a deep gulp of hair. "I think I'm done swimming…" He felt his composure returning; bring what little common sense he had.

All the others were feeling similar as they floated along in a cloud of half oblivion (Except Seto and Noah who were never drunk or psychos).

"I think we should get out." Yami said.

"Yeah…" They all agreed. The water splashed over the side of the pool as they all filed out of the pool. Seeing as half of them had neglected to take off any of their clothes, they were all freezing their ass's off.

"W-what do w-we do n-now?" Yami asked teeth clanging together.

TBC…(for sure)

Haruka: OMG! That took sooo long and it was really short if ya think about it but, I guess that's okay cause I'm gonna try and update sooner!

FuturePast: Thanx for the two! Reviews! I'm really glad that you like this story that much!

FireFairy032003: It is! That is the funnest game! You should try it!

Siacatmesecat: Thanxs Sia-chan! Glad you liked it, I liked your story as well!


End file.
